Never Again
by Hatter's Madness
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN and AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse. Maybe Lemons?**

**A/N: Hello! Forgive me for my long absence. Long story, moot point :P Anywhoo, here is something I've been working on almost non-stop. I hope you enjoy, it's my first Twilight fic but plenty more to come. **

**This started out as a one shot but then ideas just kept coming up so it'll definitely be several chapters.**

**Please, read and review. I DO have chapter two ready for take off, but I'd like to know that at least SOMEONE is reading before I get into posting it here. **

**So here we go!**

* * *

Jasper lived in a one bedroom one bath apartment. It was nothing fancy, but it wasn't trash either. It was comfortable and cozy, just the way he wanted it. It was perfect.

Well almost. He could hear them again, that new couple 2 doors down. The sound of glass breaking and a woman sobbing uncontrollably reminded Jasper that it was another typical Friday night

Jasper was checking his mail in the lobby when he first met them. The door to Sandy, the landlady's, office opened and a woman stepped out.

"Thanks, we'll start tomorrow!"

She saw Jasper and smiled brightly. He realized it was the girl who had worked at the little shopping mart around the corner for what seemed like forever. He returned the smile and looked her over. The blue jeans were standard for her. (He was sure that she had multiples of the pants, what with the exact same tear in the knee being there every time he saw her.) The brown cowboy boots that adorned her feet were a bit of a surprise to Jasper, seeing as he hadn't taken her to be the cowgirl type. She was in her navy blue work shirt, the words Janie's Quick Stop gleaming at him in bright white. And he looked at her face, he paused in full awe. He was sure that he had never noticed what gorgeous brown eyes she had. They were warm and deep, pulling him in and offering to smother him. She was gorgeous…

"This place is such a dump. You're such an idiot for getting this place without even telling me."

The smile on the girl's face disappeared and her eyes plunged towards the floor. Jasper's trance was broken and he straightened up to his full height in natural response to the man behind her. She blushed in clear embarrassment as he (in what looked like stiff and hideous designer clothes) came out behind her. He sneered as he closed the door. Looking at Jasper, he too straightened up, but he was shorter by at least five inches, causing a smirk to spread across Jasper's face as he turned away to look at the beauty one more time. He was a little shocked to see tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she headed for the exit. The man followed her, his parting remark slicing the air.

"There's all sorts of low-life's living here."

Jasper fought the urge to follow him punch him in the face. He had been in LA for a few years, but he was a well bred, good mannered Texas boy- a nice Southern Gentleman. Though his accent had faded and showed on rare occasions, his values and morals had remained fully intact. He was appalled at the way the man spoke to the woman, and instantly put him on his shit list.

Instead, he sauntered into Sandy's office as nonchalantly as he could.

"Who's the happy couple?" he asked, feigning disinterest, and failing.

Sandy saw the curious gleam in Jasper's eye. He was _very_ interested. "Oh, don't you recognize that guy? He's Edward Massen, that rich house designer," she said with a wave of her hand.

"House designer? That sounds stupid. Not to mention flaming," Jasper spit, unable to hide the dislike he already felt.

Sandy laughed at his sneering face. "Yeah well, the apartment is in the girl's name, so you can form your own opinion on THAT."

Jasper looked at her eagerly, "What's her name?"

"Tsk, tsk! Are you the police? Do you have a warrant for such information? I can't tell you that," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess I'll just have to find out on my own." He gave the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, but was awarded a snort.

"Don't pull that on me, honey! I've got two of my own kids to use that on me. It never works," she said laughing.

Jasper rolled his eyes good naturedly. Sandy was definitely his second mom.

"I'll find out one way or another!" he said, turning to leave.

"Just don't get too deep. Rich people can pull all sorts of strings. You're in Los Angels, remember?"

He threw her an unconcerned look and smiled. Gathering his mail, he headed for the stairs. In all the commotion, he had forgotten to look at what he had. A letter lay on top, addressed in flowing cursive to "Mister Jasper Whitlock." It was from his father.

* * *

**Bring on the thoughts, please. R+R :) Update scheduled for tomorrow night!**

**~Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse. Maybe Lemons?**

**A/N: First of all, thank you to all the reviewers! You lift me up :) Shout out to SAVAGEGRACEx, your enthusiasm made me chuckle heartily.**

** I know, I said I'd have the next chapter up waaaaay sooner than this. I'm sorry! T_T That was before my computer decided that my Microsoft Word wasn't registered. It's an ongoing battle. This hunk of junk has a mind of its own. **

**I am happy to report that I refuse to let my crappy laptop ruin my life! I'll be buying a beautiful, reliable new laptop with my tax return :) So when I get it, hopefully you won't have to wait so long!**

**Ok, on with the story!**

_He threw her an unconcerned look and smiled. Gathering his mail, he headed for the stairs. In all the commotion, he had forgotten to look at what he had. A letter lay on top, addressed in flowing cursive to "Mister Jasper Whitlock." It was from his father._

Carlisle Cullen had always been a reserved and quiet man. He was a scholar, a diplomat, and a patron of the arts. Quickly becoming one of the top doctors in the country, he could have worked anywhere he wanted. Instead, he preferred to stay in small town hospitals with people he could be on a first-name basis with. He shared his home with his second wife Esme, her daughter Rosalie, and Rosalie's long-time boyfriend, Emmett.

Esme Hale Cullen was a sweet and loving woman; the kind of person who had a rational answer for everything, no matter how irrational the situation seemed to be. She was Carlisle's saving grace, the angel that brought him back to life after the death of his first wife. She was the mother Jasper had always longed for, since his had died giving birth to him. He called her "Mom" with love in his heart. She was his go-to-gal for everything. When, at the age of sixteen, Jasper had decided to take on his mother's maiden name, he worried that Esme would take offense; that she would think that he no longer had the desire to be attached to her and her daughter. But she just smiled and took him into her arms.

"I understand," she had said, tears of joy falling from her eyes. "I love you, dear. You do what you know is right." And Jasper had followed her advice ever since.

Rosalie Cullen was a firecracker. His step sister was firm in her opinion and didn't think twice about letting you know exactly what it was. She was two years younger than Jasper, and they grew up nearly inseparable. She gave him someone to look after, someone to protect, someone to love unconditionally- someone he proudly called his sister.

When Jasper graduated from high school early, he had moved out to LA to go to the University of Southern California. He had studied medicine, accounting, and marketing. Earning himself a degree in each, in only four years, Jasper had a decent educational background to fall on if he should need it at any point in his life. He currently had a job as Editor-in-Chief for his friend Alice Brandon's fashion magazine. Amazing how far a little charm, an eye for detail, and a degree in marketing could go.

But his passion was music. His apartment was filled with instruments and sheet music. He and his band played every weekend at a local bar. Jasper loved to be on the stage more than anything in the world. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and started a pounding in his brain that could only be silenced by instant gratification of the cheers and screams coming from the crowd. He was addicted to music, in love with it, a junkie. It was the same with his father and writing lengthy letters to his family and friends. Though he spent much of his time emailing fellow doctors worldwide, Carlisle couldn't resist writing letters for any and all occasions…

Which brought him back to the present. Jasper blinked out of his reverie and saw that he had safely made it into his fourth floor apartment without injury. He really should pay more attention when he wandered off in thought. He was liable to wander right into the front of an oncoming bus. Shaking his head, he sat down on the couch and opened the letter. It was only one sheet, which was very unusual. He briefly wondered if everything was alright.

Jasper,  
I write to inform you of some interesting developments.  
As you know, I've been working at the hospital in Forks, Washington. It is very peaceful here, and Esme and have decided to make Forks our permanent residence. We've bought a large estate just outside of town, with enough room for Rosalie and Emmett to stay, at least for a while. There is also enough room for you, should you find yourself without a warm bed- but you know this already.  
This isn't why I write to you, however. I have been asked most graciously to observe at Saint Vincent Medical Center for three months. I've talked it over with Esme and we have decided to make a vacation of it. The four of us will be moving into the house I purchased a few years ago.  
We will be leaving in a week, and we hope to see you. I'm sure Esme or Rosalie will call you the minute we arrive in town.  
Everyone sends their love, son.  
Ever Your Loving Father,  
Carlisle

Well that was some interesting news indeed. It had been about a year since Jasper had physically seen his family, when Rosalie came to help him move into and decorate his current apartment. His heart lifted at the thought of a reunion. The letter was dated the day before, so he knew he had plenty of time to prepare. He got up and marked the dates on the calendar on the wall, which was already cluttered with band practices and performances. He turned and looked at his apartment. If his family was going to visit, it definitely needed some cleaning. Its not that his home was filthy, it was lived in. Or as Esme would likely say, needed a good woman's gentle touch.  
He started in the living room, clearing away the clutter; putting books back on the shelf, junk mail in the trash, laundry in the basket. He dusted all the shelves and wiped down each picture with care. There were many pictures adorning the bookshelf- pictures of his parents' wedding, of his graduation, of Rosalie's graduation, of the summer they all spent in Phoenix, of Rosalie and Emmett's five year anniversary party, of his mother.  
His mother- The beautiful Texas woman his father had loved with all his being. Jasper hadn't had the opportunity to know his mother, but he had learned all he could from Carlisle and his maternal grandmother.

Annalee Fae Whitlock was a tiny honey blonde woman, with pale grey eyes that looked right to your heart. She had been "the belle of the boulevard," as his father described her. She was quiet but determined, reserved but honest. She loved flowers and taking pictures and riding horses. She possessed a natural charm that attracted everyone's love, but out of all of them she had chosen Carlisle Cullen. The two married and not long after, baby Jasper was on the way.

There was only one problem. Annalee was too small to get through child birth. Her four and a half foot tall frame barely supported a baby for nine months. Carlisle had pleaded with her to have a c-section, that it would keep her and the baby alive. She was determined that the Lord would take care of things, and loving insisted that the baby be born naturally. Giving birth had ripped apart her body, leaving Carlisle with a quiet "I love you," a last kiss, a broken heart, and a baby boy to raise. He had stayed in that little Texas town, working in the hospital late into the night and leaving Jasper with his grandmother, Vivian Margaret Whitlock.

Now there was a character. Miss Vivian, or Maggie, as her closest friends and family were permitted to call her, was born and raised in Savannah, and was the epitome of a Georgia peach. She was born wealthy, being from a long line of plantation owners. She had married a good man at a young age and started a family. They had bought a large ranch near San Augustine, Texas, and continued to do well for themselves. It had been quite some time since her husband had passed, but Vivian knew Carlisle would take good care of her youngest daughter and immediately gave her approval of their marriage. After Jasper's birth, she was more than happy to take care of him, with the help of her remaining three daughters and their children.

"The Lord takes the best. It's the natural way of things," she had explained to Carlisle. And so she spent five years raising Jasper on her gorgeous Texas ranch.

He missed his Gammy. Fleetingly he wondered how she was doing.. Jasper put the photograph down and looked at the clock.  
"5:30?"  
He had been standing around for too long.

**A/N: Again, forgive me for the wait! Chapter 3 is in progress and will be up as soon as possible with this dinosaur that thinks it's a laptop. **

**Also, it has occurred to me that I have no disclaimer. Here it is- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them.**

**Okie-dokie.**

**Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse. Maybe Lemons?**

**A/N:Thank you again to all the people reviewing! Please please please forgive the wait. My new laptop is working beautifully. Now if I could just get more time off, this would be perfect :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them****.**

**

* * *

**

_He missed his Gammy. Fleetingly he wondered how she was doing..__ J__asper put the photograph down and looked at the clock.__  
__"5:30?"__  
__He had been standing around for too long._

Running to the bathroom, he took a fast shower and pulled some fancy clothes on. Alice would kill him if he was too late for her liking. He gathered his keys and sunglasses. The hall was quiet, and no one seemed to be stirring, though it was still a decent hour. Putting the shades over his eyes, he shrugged on his blazer and headed to his car.

On the road, Jasper let out a sigh of restlessness. He _hated_ going to these parties. Yes, it was necessary to schmooze with the people who kept the cash flow rolling and kept him in a job, but it could go on just the same without him. It would be an evening of old women with too much Botox, middle aged women who would drink too much, and young girl reporters who would no doubt flirt with him endlessly and get catty with each other. Perfect.

A thought crossed his mind. Maybe Alice would know about this Masen fool. It wouldn't hurt to ask, at the very least. If anyone had the dirt on someone in the limelight of society, it would be Alice.

Too soon, Jasper arrived at the hotel where tonight's bash was being held. Once inside, he smiled and greeted people and chatted lightly about the magazine and the next season's projects. After being tortured with boorish conversation and flirty, half tipsy girls for over an hour and a half, he finally heard a saving grace.

"Jazzy! Oh Jazzy, I thought you would never show up."

He turned his head towards the voice of his eccentric boss. She was waving her arm to get his attention, almost to no avail. Even in her signature and absurdly high heels, she wasn't tall enough to really be seen above the crowd. Jasper excused himself and made his way over to her.

Alice Brandon was a slave to fashion with a flair for themes, and she loved every minute of it. Though she battled with anemia, no one could hold a candle to her. Tonight she had her jet black hair sticking out at every angle, making her resemble a porcupine. Her short and strapless black dress was covered in sliver stripes that seemed to have no rhyme of reason to them, while the shoes of the evening were silver with a wicked pointed toe and black studs around the edge.

Jasper stifled a laugh, but couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Alice's wardrobe choices and the drunken fights around 3 am were the only things that made the parties worth going to.

"Jazzy, I'm so glad you're here! I want you to meet the Stanley's, Jessie's parents? They gave _so _much of their time to our last fundraiser," Alice said with a smile. "And this is Jazzy, my ever reliable editor-in-chief."

Jasper introduced himself and went through the niceties. Their daughter, Jessica Stanley, had wormed her way into the position of Beauty Director, though he sure as hell didn't know how. The Stanley's must have been rich indeed. He wasn't an expert in that department, but he had a hunch that someone who copied Lady Gaga's makeup designs on a daily basis shouldn't be in charge of anything that could influence people.

After a little chit chat, Jasper took Alice's arm gently.

"Come get a drink with me," he whispered. It was their code for needing to talk in private.

Alice nodded and excused them from their company and allowed Jasper to lead her away through the ocean of bodies to the room she had reserved for herself, should she need to lie down. As they moved through the crowd, a conversation between some women caught his ears and he slowed his pace.

"Did you see Ed Masen at his annual gala? He's _so_ fetch!" a voice gushed.

"I saw! But that girl he had with him, that's not the same as last year's gala date, was it?" a second voice asked.

"No! I heard that girl attempted suicide, and he paid _plenty_ of money to keep the whole thing hush-hush," the first replied in a conspicuous whisper.

"Poor thing!"

"I was taking some photos, and when I pulled them up later I could have sworn this girl had a bruise on her face," a third voice interjected. The other two gasped and cooed, tittering like hens.

"I guess the things they say _are_ true," the second voice said snidely.

At that point a male voice entered the conversation, pulling one of the gossipers away for a dance.

Jasper found that he was scowling and had stopped entirely. Alice was looking at some art on the wall, as if oblivious to the moment. He began to move again, and finally they reached their destination. Shutting the door behind them, Jasper flopped down on the bed, staring daggers at the ceiling.

"So, Jazzy, what would you like to talk about?" Alice questioned as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Is it your choice of clothes this evening?"

He looked down at himself. He didn't care what anyone said- a simple, all-black suit with a black dress shirt was always a good choice.

"Or would you like to talk about Edward Masen?" Alice continued.

Jasper covered his face with an arm and sighed.

"Don't balk, Jazzy, you stopped dead and listened to that whole conversation," Alice reprimanded lightly, nudging his leg with her pointy shoe. "I know you, I can tell you're interested. Talk to me."

He lifted his arms off his face and gave her a sideways glance. She was right, as usual. Above being his boss, she was one of his best friends.

"Well, who is he? And don't tell me he's a house designer, I've already heard that."

"Well, basically he's a spoiled rich kid who gets everything and anyone he wants, when he wants it, for as long as he wants it," Alice said in a breath. "He's absolutely fiendish and controlling. He goes for girls who he thinks are pretty but scum, so he can show them around and make them think they've got a chance at being 'someone' in the world."

Jasper turned his head to look at her.

"Sounds like you know…?" he inquired.

"I know the suicidal girl they were talking about. Her name is Camilla. I went to high school with her. I had never really noticed her, she was the bookworm type. We were all at a premier of something and she came up to me. I couldn't believe she had turned out so beautiful, and she told me that she was with Edward. We talked for almost the entire time and ended up kind of being friends. Six months ago, when Edward decided he was tired of her, she didn't handle it well. As far as I know, I'm the only person who still goes to the hospital to see her."

Jasper pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at Alice's somber face.

"She's still in there?"

"Yes," Alice nodded with a small sigh, "she tried to burn herself alive. She stays in the hospital mainly because she has nowhere else to go. Edward made sure she was completely dependent on him, and then crushed her like a withered flower. I keep trying to tell her that she can stay with me, or I'll get her a place of her own, but she won't hear of it."

Jasper felt himself scowling again and lay back down with a sigh. The silence was heavy with emotion as the two got caught in their own trains of thought. Eventually Alice spoke again.

"So tell me why you're interested, Jazzy. It's your turn to do some heavy confessing."

"I've met him," he stated simply, "and the girl he's with."

"You're telling me that you know more than the girls in my Who's Who department?" Alice exclaimed as her eyes bugged out, "Jazzy! I'm going to have to relocate you!"

"Not just no, but hell no," he said with a small smile before resuming his serious face. "The girl just got an apartment in the same building as me. It's that girl who works at that convenience store down the street, the one that's there _all_ the time. I told you I used to think she lived there. I saw them as they were leaving Sandy's office. Masen is a complete ass. He was a dick to her right there in front of me," Jasper spat out. "You should have seen how wounded she looked after he brought her down, it was disgusting. Apparently she got the place without getting 'permission' from him."

He could feel the blood pumping through his veins as the pressure and his anger rose. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sandy told me that it's exclusively _her _name on the papers, but she won't tell me what her name is or which apartment she gave her."

"You've been going to that store for three plus years, and you still don't know her name?" Alice asked incredulously. "What kind of a man are you?"

Jasper rewarded her teasing with a glare, and went back to staring at the ceiling.

After a moment, Alice smiled at him cheerfully. "Well, at least she's got her own place. That's good. Maybe she won't end up like the rest."

"Yeah…"

Jasper sat up again. "Do you think she really had a bruise on her face? I didn't see anything this afternoon, and she was right in front of me."

"I don't know," Alice pondered, "It was at least two weeks ago. If it was an older bruise, it would be gone by now."

She sprang to her feet suddenly. "I have pictures from that gala of his! We can look for ourselves."

She opened a drawer in the desk across the room, extracted a folder and sat next to Jasper on the bed. Opening the folder, she pulled out two photographs.

"This is from the gala," she said, handing him the first photograph, "and this is a picture of Camilla from last year's gala. I always have one thrown in with his file." Jasper glanced at her. "What can I say? I hold grudges very well," she defended.

Jasper looked at the second photo. The girl was as tall as her date, with tan skin and gentle eyes. By the angle at which she had positioned herself for the camera, he could tell she was underweight. She was clad in a beautiful green dress that he recognized as a design Alice had made herself. Edward Masen, however, had the same unkempt look as he did now.

"Not really into showers, is he?" he commented. It was a clear fact that Camilla really was a very pretty girl, and he frowned at the thought of what Masen had caused her to do to herself.

"Who knows?" Alice giggled. "I think his style is atrocious, anyways. Look at that!" she pointed to the more recent photo. "Who wears tee shirts with blazers? It's awful! And he needs to see a barber."

Jasper pulled the photo closer. He didn't care what Masen was wearing. He was looking closely at the girl's face. There was a definite darker spot on the left side of her face. There was no way it was a shadow. It wasn't fresh, but it was indeed a bruise.

He handed to picture to Alice wordlessly. She too peered at the girl's face, and then set it down with a sigh. "Looks like it wasn't just gossip," she murmured softly as she looked at Jasper. The disgust was evident on his face.

"Ain't right to treat a woman like that," he gritted through his clenched teeth, his drawl slipping out in his anger. "Now he's _really_ on my shit list."

Alice nodded and put the photos back in the folder. "I don't know who she is. She must be very new, because you _know_ that I would know her name, at the least."

"I'll probably see if I can get into Sandy's office while she's at lunch or something," Jasper said.

"Jazzy, that's called snooping. It's rude," Alice chuckled. "I'm sure I can find out tomorrow at the office." She put a hand to his cheek in reassurance. "Who knows? You may just run into her while she's by herself."

He eyed her warily. Alice had a knack for knowing things were going to happen, and he rarely found her to be wrong once she made a suggestion towards the future. She just smiled sweetly in response. Looking at the clock, Jasper stood up.

"If you don't really have any objections, I'm going to head home," he said with a smile.

"Of course not, I know you hate being at my parties. I'm happy if you show up at all," she laughed, giving him a light squeeze. "Just drive safe and call me if you need me."

He gently returned the hug. "I haven't kept you too long from socializing, have I?" he joked.

"No, I would be in here resting at some point anyways. Laurent can handle things anyways," Alice said, "He loves these parties almost as much as I do!"

Jasper grinned and offered his arm. After seeing that she was safely back in the ballroom and babbling away with some reporters, he retrieved his car and started for home. He couldn't help thinking about what Alice had told him, though he knew it was only going to irritate him. What kind of bastard was Masen? To break a girl to the point she tried to kill herself? It was sickening. Jasper was glad that the girl from the store wasn't completely reliant on him. It was good that she had gotten her own place. Hopefully Masen wouldn't spend too much time there.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Read and Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse. Maybe Lemons?**

**A/N:Thank you ****to all the people putting this on their alerts! Big thanks to kouga's older woman and SAVAGEGRACEx for their reviews, you always make me smile. Remember how I wanted more time off so I could work on this? Be careful what you wish for. I am employed again and banging away at these keys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them****.**

**And without further ramblings-**

* * *

_What kind of bastard was Masen? To break a girl to the point she tried to kill herself? It was sickening. Jasper was glad that the girl from the store wasn't completely reliant on him. It was good that she had gotten her own place. Hopefully Masen wouldn't spend too much time there._

Jasper yawned, the thoughts swirling around his mind in a lazy pattern. He rolled his window down, savoring the cool desert air after being in a building filled with the heavy smell of cologne and alcohol. Pulling into the parking lot of his building, he pondered at what kind of vehicle she had. Did she have one? Was it hers, or did Masen buy it for her? None of the cars tonight were unfamiliar. He paused at the mailboxes, but no new labels had been placed. He made his way up the stairs, listening to the quiet.

Reaching his humble abode, Jasper shed his "fancy stuff" and wiggled into sweatpants and his favorite black tee. He plopped onto the couch, turning the TV on. Uninterested, he stared at it blankly, thinking. He couldn't get any of it out of his head- the girl, Masen, the story Alice had told him about Camilla, the photos.

Was the beautiful girl alone in her new apartment? (He wished he knew which one it was!)

Was she with Masen? (The thought made him frown.)

Were they sleeping in the same bed right now? (And the frown turned into a scowl.)

Would he wake up in the morning and tell her she was more gorgeuos than an angel? (Because he would.)

Would he wake up and not care if she was there of not? (The thought caused a growl to rumble low in his chest.)

Did he make her cook and clean for him? (The growl got louder.)

It circled in a maddening frenzy. Before he knew it, he wasn't thinking about anything at all but that beautiful brown haired girl.…

* * *

Jasper woke with a start as his head slid off the arm of the couch. How long had he been asleep? The clock told him about twenty minutes. Funny how a little sleep felt like an eternity.

He stood up and stretched with a yawn and shuffled towards the kitchen. The fridge had a few science projects and a gallon of milk. The cabinets had few packages of Ramen noodles. Nothing appetizing. He realized that he very rarily ate at home. It was usually with colleagues or benefactors, or occasionally he went out alone. Other times, he didn't bother to eat at all. He was a bachelor, why the hell should he have food in the house?

He grumbled as he pulled socks, shoes and a hoodie on. He was starving! Something had to be done about it. He would have to get some groceries later in the day. Esme would flip if she thought he wasn't able to get food on his own. she was such a wonderful, mothering woman. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out.

_Snacks from the corner store? Sounds great_, he thought.

**The corner store!** His attitude picked up at the realization. Maybe _she_ would be working the third shift! He grinned to himself at the thought. He skipped his car and jogged down the sidewalk. Anyone looking out their window at him would think him crazy, with a grin on his face and pep in his step at such a late hour.

He slowed to a stroll as he neared the front of the store, reining in his smile. He opened the doors to reveal...

An empty store?

The ding of the bell on the door brought no greetings. No one was at the register, and he couldn't see anyone in the immediate area. He didn't let it stump him. The workers usually took this time to stock things. He headed slowly to the chips, keeping his eyes peeled.

As he turned the aisle, a tan face peeked around to look at him on the other end. It was Jacob, the third shift manager.

"Hey man, needing some munchies?" he said with a wave.

"Yeah. You know me, never keep anything in the house," Jasper answered with a laugh and grabbed some chips without looking.

"I feel ya," Jacob said, "If I could just get my friends to stop eating everything I stash, I would be set!"

He turned around to grab the empty crates behind him and took them to through the "Employees Only" door.

Jasper shook his head with a smile and wandered towards the candy. He started making a list in his head of the things he would need for his family's visit: Cheetos, Ruffles, and Hershey bars for Emmett, M&Ms and Pringles for Rosalie. He thought about getting those things now, but he would end up eating it all himself if he got them too soon. He settled for just getting his own snacks. Absentmindedly grabbing a bag of candy, he headed back up to the register, lost in thoughts of his grocery list.

There was now a body sitting there with its face buried in a magazine- _his magazine_, he noted_._

As he approached, a pair of eyes looked at him over the top. They widened in surprise and the magazine disappeared under the counter, revealing the blushing face of the girl he had been hoping to see.

* * *

**And there you have it, folks. What will happen next?**

**Gosh men can't think of more than one thing at a time, huh? Hee hee! **

**So here's something for you guys- what bag of chips did Jasper get? I know what candy he grabbed, but I really haven't been able to decide on the chips yet. Shout some ideas in the comments of PM me. If I like your idea, it'll definitely get a shout out and it might be an important part of the story!**

***raises right hand and places other on Jasper's abs* I do solemly swear that there will be WAAAAAYYYYY less waiting for the next few chapters! **

**R and R please!**

**~Momo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Okay, shoutouts to AliceLikeFireflies for the chip decision and to Cullen Cousin for the candy! good job guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them****.**

**And on with the show!**

* * *

_There was now a body sitting there with its face buried in a magazine- his magazine, he noted._

_As he approached, a pair of eyes looked at him over the top. They widened in surprise and the magazine disappeared under the counter, revealing the blushing face of the girl he had been hoping to see._

Jasper's face broke out into a smile as she stared back into his eyes. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest, though he wasn't sure quite why he felt that way. He didn't even know her name!

"Evenin'," he said, his drawl slipping out in his moment of brainlessness.

"Hi." The girl tore her eyes away and ducked her chin, trying to recover herself. The blush gracing her cheeks now covered her entire face.

Jasper placed his candy and chips on the counter and nonchalantly picked up one of his magazines from the stand.

"Interesting stuff, huh?" he said with a smile.

"What? Oh, yeah," she murmured. The poor girl looked positively shaken.

She waved his snacks across the scanner, then looked at what he had with a strange look on her face. Jasper, who had been staring at her, now followed her gaze down.

"Sour Skittles and Nacho Cheese Doritos?" she asked.

Now it was his turn to get red. "Yeah, you know, uh, some people go for salty-sweet, I'm more of a cheesy-sour guy," he said, grasping for something that sounded at least halfway intelligent.

The girl smiled and let out a nervous giggle, "That's cool. I like them both, but I don't think I've ever tried them together."

Jasper smiled back at her and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had broken the ice, _and_ they had something in common. His night was perfect now, and they were just staring in a comfortable silence…

"Hey, can you help me out back here?" Jake's head peeked around the corner.

The girl's face once again covered itself in crimson as she jumped at the sound. Poor girl was awfully skittish. Jasper took his things from her and gave her the biggest smile he could.

"Good night, ma'am," he drawled at her with a wink. The smile that exploded over her face was a perfect reward, and he departed the store whistling a happy tune.

Strolling down the street, he couldn't help the goofy smile that adorned him, the red that tinted his cheeks. She was so cute, so sweet, so beautiful, she was… was… who was she?

_DAMMIT!_ He stopped dead on the sidewalk in front of his building and slapped his hand against his forehead. He **still** didn't know her name. After all that, he still had no idea.

Laughing at his stupidity, he jogged up all the stairs to his apartment and tried not to laugh at himself. He just felt so damn giddy! He put away the chips and candy, not feeling hungry anymore. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he checked the time- 4:38 am... Surely Alice was awake! He hit the speed dial and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Helloo?" came Alice's voice.

"**ALICEGUESSWHATJUSTHAPPENED**?" his excitement came out in a rush of air.

"Yes, good morning to you too, Jasper dear. A bit early to be so loud, don't you think?"

"I SAW HER, SHE WAS WORKING JUST NOW, BECAUSE I HAD TO GET SNACKS!"

"Well, I'm thrilled that you're so happy. And ah, what was her name?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I FORGOT ABOUT FINDING OUT!" He was pacing around the room like a madman, he had so much energy!

Alice's tinkling laugh only made the situation more comical. "You see, I **told** you that you might see her. You had the perfect opportunity and you blew it, right? It's okay, I'll have Mimi work on it right away."

He could hear Alice talking to her assistant for a few minutes, then she was back on the line. "Have you had any sleep, did you eat any of the things you bought?"

"Not much sleep," he said, his adrenaline finally wearing off, "and I figured I'd just get something to eat on my way to the office."

"Well skip the office, come eat breakfast with me. Maybe Mimi will have some information by time you get here, hmm?" And with that, she hung up.

Jasper scowled at his phone. She always _KNEW_ things! He got in a quick shower then pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee with his band's logo on the back. He might be editor-in-chief to a successful fashion magazine, but he didn't have to _look_ that way all the time.

He grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door into the hall… only to smack right into his angel, nearly knocking her over.

* * *

**What? TWO encounters? Yes. All that coming in the next few hours.. stay tuned!**

**Thanks for all the love!**

**~Momo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Sorry it's short, but it's a good place to break, blah blah blah you know what I mean :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them.**

* * *

_Jasper scowled at his phone. She always KNEW things! He got in a quick shower then pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black tee. He might be editor-in-chief to a successful fashion magazine, but he didn't have to look that way all the time. He grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door into the hall… only to smack right into his angel, nearly knocking her over._

"Ooof!" The force of the impact had caused her lose her footing. He had really run into her, and now she was falling! What kind of an idiot _was_ he? He quickly pulled her to his chest to keep her on two feet. As soon as he was sure she was steady, he pulled away enough to look down at her. She was in a tank top, with her work shirt tossed casually over one shoulder. Her hair was down, and smelled like oranges. She was stiff as a board.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

She opened her eyes in surprise, as if she expected to be sprawled on the floor. She looked up quickly, catching his eyes in a gaze that he never wanted to break.

"**I'M SORRY!**" The shrillness of her voice made them both jump, and caused her to drop her bag. Jasper let go of her as the ringing in his ears subsided while she threw herself to the ground to collect the things that had spilled from her purse.

_Okay, not my ideal meeting, what the heck?_ Jasper thought. He had never seen her like this before.

He knelt next to her and held her purse open while she tossed things in. He couldn't help but notice there were several bottles of foundation and concealer in various shades, and he was pretty sure he knew why. He took the moment to study her face, like he had neglected to do while he was at the store. No sign of a bruise.

As the girl reached for the last runaway item, her shirt fell, revealing a nasty bruise across the top of her shoulders. Jasper inhaled sharply. If he had to describe it, he'd say it looked like she'd been hit a few good times with a two-by-four.

At the sound of his gasp the girl turned around, realizing that her back was bare. She stood up quickly and threw the shirt over her shoulders again.

"Thank you for uh, catching me," she said quietly, staring at her feet, "I'm sorry I ran into you, I'm a huge klutz."

"Not at all, and I ran into _you_, so I'm sorry," he said, smiling at her. "But what brings you here?"

She looked up in surprise, "I live here. Well, I do now. I live here now."

"Well ma'am, may I walk you to your door?" This girl really pulled the charm out of him.

She looked around nervously, as if she was afraid someone was watching her. He cocked his head slightly, confused by her behavior, then it dawned on him. _Masen._ Clearly he was the source of her fears.

"You can trust me," Jasper said with as much kindness as he could put into four words and held his arm out to her.

She looked nervous, then her face turned to determination as she looped her arm in his. A mad grin formed on his face, and warm tingles formed in all the places that her skin touched his. They walked about forty feet before she stopped, "This is it."

Jasper looked in surprise. She was only two doors down from him! _Yes! _She let go of his arm to dig for her keys and he stepped back. He didn't want to crowd the poor girl. Just before she turned the doorknob, she spun around to face him.

"Do you want some coffee?" she blurted, then blushed.

Jasper couldn't believe his ears. **Surely** he was still asleep. He was dreaming! He _hadn't_ woken up, _hadn't_ gone to get smacks, _hadn't_ run into her in the hall, _hadn't_ walked her to her door, _hadn't_ been asked if he wanted coffee. It was way too awesome, way too much to ask for.

Her small but obvious cough brought him back to earth. This **was** happening. She was staring at him with an unsure look, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

He wanted to embrace her again, tell her that love didn't come with beatings, that she deserved so much better, that she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. "I'd love some coffee" was all he could manage. His answer brought a smile to her face though, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

**Yay! A friendship begins! :D But will we ever know her name? Ehehehe...**

**R+R please? More Coming up!**

**~Momo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse.**

**A/N: Yay, chapter! Please accept my deepest apologies.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them.**

* * *

_He wanted to embrace her again, tell her that love didn't come with beatings, that she deserved so much better, that she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. "I'd love some coffee" was all he could manage. His answer brought a smile to her face though, and that was good enough for him._

She went inside and held the door for him. The apartment was the reverse floor-plan of his, and pretty empty. A few boxes were stacked in the corner, and the kitchen counter boasted an old microwave and a tiny coffee maker. As the girl started to make coffee, Jasper snuck a glance at the bedroom, since the door was open. Just a pile of blankets and some clothes on the floor. Was she really going to live like this? Granted, it was better than living with Masen, but he hoped that she would have more things to bring in. Although it was really just her first day, right? His sense of time was messed up from staying up all night.

"Do you want sugar or anything?" she called. She sounded more comfortable, more confident.

Jasper's eyes wandered back to the kitchen, "No, just black is good with me, thanks."

She was opening and closing empty cabinets, and she had put her work shirt on. A little white board with a marker was hung on the wall next to the door frame.

"Okay, because I don't think I even have anything," she said, "I haven't really had a chance to get much for the place. I drink black coffee too."

Jasper smiled warmly at her as she handed him a coffee cup. She sat down Indian-style on the living room floor and looked up at him.

"Have a seat?" she said with a small laugh, gesturing to the empty space around her.

He sat and took a deep breath, letting the aroma of the coffee jumpstart his brain.

"I might be old fashioned, but it isn't quite normal for strangers to have coffee together."

"No, right, I'm Bella Swan," she said, her cheeks flushing, sticking out her hand quickly.

_Bella Swan. _It was so fitting for this beautiful girl._ Bella. _Yep, that name gave him shivers.

"Well Miss Swan, Jasper Whitlock at your service," he said, his accent lightly dusting his words. He took her hand and kissed it briefly, causing her blush to deepen.

"Thanks," she said in a quiet shaky voice, quickly placing her hand back on her coffee cup and bringing it to her mouth.

Jasper mentally punched himself in the face. _IDIOT! TOO MUCH! NOW I LOOK CREEPY! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME?! SHE MUST THINK I'M A COMPLETE FREAK! _ He really was hopeless sometimes, and he knew it.

"Soo, you live in this apartment building?" she asked, breaking through his mental freak-out.

"Yeah, just a few doors down, where I ran into you," he said casually, trying desperately to come back from the romantic extreme he had shown. "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't thinking about where I was going."

"Oh, it's okay! I was spaced out myself; I shouldn't have been walking so close to the wall." She chuckled a little and took another drink of coffee. "I recognize you, you know," she said with a blush creeping up her cheeks. "You're the editor-in-chief for that really awesome fashion magazine, right?"

He couldn't help but beam with pride in his work. "Yes, I am the editor-in-chief. I don't know if I'd call it awesome; I'm certainly honored by your high praise, Miss Swan." He noticed that every time he said "Miss Swan," her blush got more and more noticeable on her neck.

"No, it's definitely awesome! And being an EIC must be amazingly cool! I'd love to have a job at a magazine like yours, even though I'm not fashionable at all, and I don't have much beauty knowledge. But that's why I read your magazine; it's really impressive and not just a bunch of tabloid trash on stars' clothes like every other fashion mag out there. Yours actually gives people insight, and then gives less expensive alternatives that are ACTUALLY affordable. And the beauty stuff is good too! A friend of mine had me try out some of the homemade beauty mask recipes, they worked great! But... I have to say, that the girl who does most of it, Jessica Stanley, she kind of looks like an alien freakazoid most of the time. I think the Lady Gaga look is pretty cool and unique, but not when you do it _every_ _day_-" she halted her monologue as Jasper started choking on his coffee from laughter.

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to insult her, I mean, she **must** be good at her job if she works for _you_, I really don't know what I'm talking about! I'm a fashion and beauty dud!"

He finally caught his breath. "No, it's okay, that's exactly how I feel about her. Honestly most of her things are reviewed and revised by my secretary, if I could give **her** the job, she'd have it. Unfortunately, Miss Stanley's parents have quite a sizable amount of money tied up with us, so Ali- err, Miss Brandon keeps her as happy as possible."

Bella let out a little laugh of her own. "I guess rich people really do get whatever they want…" The corners of her mouth turned down slightly, like she was thinking of something that made her sad. "Hey wait, you're rich, why the heck do you live in a little place like this? I mean, you could live in a really nice condo, or a penthouse, or something."

Jasper smiled, "Just because I have money, doesn't mean I have to spend it ridiculously and show off for the world. I like to keep mostly to myself." His accent was coloring his words again. He really didn't believe in showing off his money. Sure, he had a nice ride and nice clothes and nice things and such, but the majority of his money was in savings, or went towards his band... He wondered if Bella had heard of his band, too. Maybe she had seen a show once. Either way, now he was just spacing out. He finished the last bit of his coffee and stood up.

"Thank you for the coffee Miss Swan; I'll be on my way now. I'm sure you're tired," Jasper said with a polite smile and a bow of his head. He turned towards the door and a hand shot out to hold on to his ankle.

"Wait!" her voice was almost desperate as she looked up at him. He looked down, completely confused. She let go and looked down, chewing on her bottom lip like she had done in the hallway. "Um, will I see you around again?"

His face lit up as he knelt in front of her. "Yes ma'am. I live just two doors down, remember?" He stood again and went to the white board. "In case you need help with anything." He wrote his number on it, and simply put **JASPER** above it. "Have a nice day," he said with a wink as he went out the door. He was almost to the stairs when her door opened and her voice cried out again.

"HEY!"

Jasper turned around one more time to look at her. This was only going to give more fuel to the fire of his thoughts and he was sure at this point he was going to get nothing accomplished today.

"Thanks a lot! I'll call you!" She waved at him then went back inside.

He began descending the stairs with a huge smile on his face. She was so… Adorkable! He couldn't wait to tell Alice about his morning.

* * *

**R+R please, keep reading me, even though I'm terrible with getting through writer's block x.x I'm sorry! Okay I'm done blathering**

**~Momo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Jasper can't stand to see Bella treated so badly by her boyfriend. A hospital trip causes a confrontation that will change lives. Based on the song Never Again by Nickelback. ALL HUMAN**

**Rating: M for abuse.**

**A/N: Forgive me for the wait! Big shout outs to Kouga's Older Woman, Cullen Cousin, ArekWhitlock, and NatalieLynn, you guys are great! Thank you to people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope I don't let you down.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward wouldn't even exist ;p I also don't own the song, Nickelback does, because they are a good band and I wish less people would rag on them.**

* * *

"_Thanks a lot! I'll call you!" She waved at him then went back inside._

_He began descending the stairs with a huge smile on his face. She was so… Adorkable! He couldn't wait to tell Alice about his morning._

Jasper got in his car and drove over to Alice's beautiful house at an unacceptable speed, but lucky for him there was no one out to catch him. Pulling into her drive, he tossed the keys to Jared, Alice's on-site do-it-all man.

"Yes! I love driving this baby," he grinned as he caught Jasper's keys.

"Don't get carried away, you're not taking her anywhere," Jasper laughed as Jared put on an innocent face and drove it around to the back garage.

He stood on the porch a moment to admire the flowers that Alice had planted this year. Looked like she was going for a blue and purple theme this time, as opposed to the horrid red and yellow she tried the year before. Driving up to her house used to nearly blind him every time. These flowers were much more muted. Jasper trotted up the front steps of the house and was about to ring the bell when the door opened abruptly, scaring the hell out of him.

"**Mister Whitlock.**" Alice's assistant (ever reliable woman) gestured for him to come inside. "Miss Brandon has been _expecting_ you." The ferocity of the look she was giving him was enough to cause small animals to drop dead.

He smiled sheepishly, hoping to get off the hook. "Yeah, sorry about that, I got a little side-tracked…" She continued to look at him as he verbally flailed about, so he gave up and quickly shuffled past her into the house "She's in the library." Jasper headed up the wide staircase as the door shut behind him.

Mimi Michaelis was great, don't get him wrong. She was probably the most loyal person on the planet. However, she was a little scary, demonic even. She was at least 5'6" without her ever present stilettos on; extremely pale complexion with jet black hair that was always pulled into a neat bun. Her violet eyes were framed in black rectangular glasses. She always wore a black pencil skirt with a long sleeved white button up, with a dark colored sweater and belt over it. It made Jasper think of a Goth who had decided to be a school teacher or something. He wasn't sure where Alice had found her, or why she insisted that they go almost everywhere together, but she was able to multitask like no other human Jasper knew. Mimi could give you information on anyone or anything almost on demand, like some kind of super computer. She also seemed to know when people were in Alice's vicinity. She could always beat him to the door when he visited, even when he was unannounced, like some sort of uncanny butler…

Reaching his destination, Jasper knocked on the door. A cheerful "Come in!" greeted him, and he went inside. Alice was sitting at a table that held a teapot, two cups, and a half eaten stack of waffles- the remainder of her breakfast. She turned to look at him as he came to stand next to her. "Jazzy! So nice to see you!" she greeted with mock surprise on her face, pretending like she _wasn't_ expecting him.

He laughed, "I know. I'm later than I expected to be. My apologies, ma'am." He gave a small bow, and Alice threw her arms around his neck to embrace him. She felt small in his strong arms, and he was always afraid that if he squeezed too hard, she'd be snapped in two.

She grinned at him as he pulled away. "Something tells me you have a very good reason for making me wait so long. Do tell?"

He couldn't help but to grin back, sinking into the chair next to her. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Perhaps you should start with your midnight shopping spree?" she said sweetly as she poured him a cup of the tea she was having. "That was the reason for your call in the first place, was it not?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as he recounted the past few hours; from going to the store and seeing Bella with her nose buried in the magazine, to running her over in the apartment hallway and seeing her awful bruise, to having coffee and talking with her. He could feel his face get hot as he told Alice about kissing Bella's hand when he introduced himself. He couldn't help but tell her about Bella's opinions on Jessica Stanley, eliciting peals of laughter from his small friend. By the time he was finished, Alice looked positively tickled.

"Well, I already adore that she adores my magazine, even if it's _only_ to ogle your picture," she said as she waggled her eyebrows, "and she does seem to have a decent head on her shoulders. But we still don't know anything about her relationship with Edward, other than it's clearly the abusive type. Do you have anything, Mimi?"

Mimi was been sitting at the desk facing the table a few feet away, where she had been typing furiously as Jasper spoke. "I've added all the new information you've provided. There's no real information on a Bella Swan on any social media or networking sites that I can find. A Facebook profile of a woman named Renee Higginbotham lists a Bella Swan as her daughter, but there are no recent photos dated within the last 12 years of the two of them." _Sure, if I'm not a good enough stalker, Mimi certainly is! _Jasper thought with a chuckle. Mimi's eyes flashed at him as the clicking and typing stopped, silencing his thoughts. "The only information regarding Edward Masen and the girl in question are some photos from various events, including the recent photos from his gala. There are no names, no captions, and no candid photos either."

"Thank you Mimi. Will you put it all in a file for us to take to the office?" Alice said, causing the clicking to resume and printing to begin. "We can see how our own reporters did at his gala. I haven't checked up on the story yet. Maybe once we get some of it ready, someone in the office will know."

Jasper nodded. "So, off to work then? I was hoping for some vacation time," he teased, lightly hitting Alice with one of the cloth napkins on the table. He was starting to feel the effects of a lack of rest. The coffee and tea he ingested really weren't doing much to help. She laughed at him, patting him on the head as she stood, "Oh Jazzy, you know you can't even think about a vacation at this time of year! I'm going to change, I'll be right back." As she left, Mimi followed her with a manila folder in her hand, leaving Jasper to himself.

He thought about all the work he was seriously going to have to do today; 5 departments still hadn't brought him anything for their sections by the time his secretary had left the night before, he absolutely had to decide on a layout, he'd no doubt have to spend extensive time on Jessica's "work" and everything still had to be proofread. As personally interested as Jasper was in scouring the story and pictures about the Masen gala, he wasn't really sure how much professional time he'd be able to spend with it today. He started to piece things together in his mind, doing his prep work mentally so he could do it efficiently in the office.

The door to the library opened again and Alice was tousling his hair, "Time to go, sleepyhead! Jared has your car pulled around already!"

He got up after finishing the last gulp of his tea and they went downstairs, with Mimi close behind. Opening the rear door for Mimi while Jared opened the passenger one for Alice, Jasper had to avoid looking into her violet eyes. Something about the way she was staring at him made him think that she felt he was an idiot, but he wasn't sure what he'd done. As he closed the door, he decided he'd just ignore it for now and try not to catch her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Sure you don't want to sit in the back and have me drive you all?" Jared joked, longingly dangling the keys and glancing at Mimi's side as Jasper circled to the driver side. Apparently the glare was obvious to him, too.

"I've never been more positive," Jasper said with a joking glare of his own. Jared tossed him the keys and laughed, waving as they took off.

"Ah, the luxury of having multiple chauffeurs," Alice sighed as Jasper pulled out onto the street, pulling her sunglasses down and batting her lashes at him playfully.

"Hey now, I'm pretty sure chauffeuring you isn't in my actual job description. Though, if you'd like to hire me on with an extra salary, I'd happily oblige you," he teased back. The rest of the car ride was filled with idle chit chat about next month's issue, and how the event last night was surely going to still up some designers, and they'd get another great cover for the month after next.

Finally making it to work and getting into the elevator that would take them to their respective floors, Alice agreed to go see about the gala story while Jasper focused on the real work at hand. As the doors opened to let him out, Mimi caught his arm in a death grip. He turned around, startled.

"Here." She handed him the manila folder. Jasper nodded and exited, not sure what to say. He made his way to his office, with all the usual passing nods and greetings. He flipped through the folder, the first two pages were just typed facts and sightings, the rest of it were pictures. In his doorway he greeted his secretary, the sweet and quiet Angela Webber, with a light knock on the door frame. "Skimming this morning's celebrity news?" he grinned, knowing full well that she was the kind of person who could hardly list off how many Kardashian sisters there were. She jumped and ripped her eyes away from her computer screen.

"Mr. Whitlock! Good morning!" She stood abruptly, and handed him a cup of coffee. "Your coffee's ready!"

Jasper took it, shaking his head. "How did you even know I was coming in today? I'm late."

Angela looked down nervously, "Well, Miss Michaelis sent a memo 20 minutes ago."

At this, Jasper laughed. That woman was definitely some sort of demon. "Alright any other memos or phone calls I should know about?"

She reached over to her notepad she had neatly stationed near her phone. "Your sister Rosalie called. She asked that you call her back sometime today, no specific message. Nothing else this morning," she said.

"Right, the family's coming down for some sunshine for a while, I'm sure she's really excited," he replied, setting the coffee down. "Here, I'll trade you." He handed Angela the folder as he took the paper from her. "I need you to look at this and see if anyone in the office is talking about her, we're trying to find out who she is. She's a girl that Edward Masen is currently dating. You know, maybe we could get an inside scoop on his life, he's pretty popular now," he added, trying to make it sound more work related. She opened the folder to a picture right in the middle, the close up of Bella's facial bruise.

Angela's jaw dropped as she gasped, plopping unceremoniously into her chair, her color draining and her lips quivering. She looked like she was having trouble breathing, and Jasper knelt next to her in concern, looking up into her face. "Angela?" he questioned, trying to figure out what had disturbed her so.

Blinking back what looked like tears, she cleared her throat and took a shaky breath.

"I know her. This is my best friend. This is Bella Swan."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Cliff-hanger! What will happen next?! Please R+R, I had some real trouble with this chapter, all thoughts are appreciated!**

**~Momo**


End file.
